Machines such as engineering machines are extensively applied in industries such as mining, architecture and agriculture, and these machines may include various machines such as road rollers, loaders, excavators, backhoes, bulldozers and graders. These machines are usually provided with an operating space for receiving a work station and an operator of the machine. The operating space is protected by a frame, for example, an open-type operating space having an operating space frame, or a closed operating space formed by covering the operating space with covering articles such as a cover panel and glass so as to form a closed cab. The operating space frame is usually fixedly connected to a machine, e.g., connected to a machine frame of the machine.
Machines generate vibration during operation and sometimes are subjected to an impact of various external forces. This requires the operating space frame of the open-type operating space or the frame structure of a cab to have a high strength. For example, machines might roll over upon travelling or operation because of terrible terrain conditions or might be subjected to an impact of a falling object such as a rock. In order to prevent the operating space frame from deformation when being subjected to the impact of an external force, there is a requirement to further improve the strength of the operating space frame, particularly, the strength at a position where the operating space frame is connected to the machine to keep an operator in the operating space safe and avoid damages to equipments in the operating space.
Accordingly, the present disclosure aims to address one or more of the above problems.